Frabjous Session Seven
Kel: When we last left our... hero-esque bipeds... they were driving away from the hospital with Valt's fetch in tow. Doc Swiftly: And we were all stuffed into the backseat of Fyre's car. Doc Swiftly: Marlin, Doc, Valt and Jessie. Jessie: Fyre drives! ..the rest of us just kind of hang on in there Valt: Valt is trying to keep as far away from everybody else as possible despite the fact that they're all CRUSHED LIKE SARDINES. Kel: The many dangers of changeling vehicles. Jessie: Jessie is just sitting there wondering how many laws they've managed to bend and/or break by now. Its probably a lot. Doc Swiftly: Doc is looking distinctly uncomfortable, given he has Valt's elbow in his face and he sincerely hopes that's JESSIE'S hand and not Marlin's. Doc Swiftly: *Muffled* "I really, really hate this century." Jessie: 'So, umm... ...now what?' Kel: The fetch looks to Fyre eventually. "... do you people even know where we're going?" Valt: "Are we there yet?" Fyre: "Alas, my car is not a teleporting time travel car." Doc Swiftly: A pause. "Do they make those?" Kel: "Yes." Dryly. Jessie: Jessie looks at Doc 'Um.. no.' ...and tries her best to make room for her arm elsewhere Kel: At some point, they arrive at the freehold, I guess! Kel: Or Fyre's house. Kel: Wherever they're going. Doc Swiftly: "Er. I cannot reach a door handle, seeing as how I am not currently certain where my hands are. If someone could be so kind?" Valt: Valt squirms a little, then shrugs helplessly. Jessie: Jessie, fortunately, can indeed reach! Door opening! Doc Swiftly: Doc pops out of the open car door, presumably in a less than dignified manner. Valt: Valt falls out on her ass after him, then stands up and stretches. Kel: The fetch just opens her door and steps out, not crammed in with the others. And then... waits. Jessie: Jessie gets out normally, now that there's actually room to move around in the car Kel: She staaaaaares at the front. "... you're hiding me in a bar?" Fyre: "It's a little more than that." Valt: "It's our secret base." Kel: The fetch does not seem impressed at this talk of secret bases. Jessie: 'So, er, we'd better head inside.' Doc Swiftly: Doc brushes himself off and smooths his hair down. Naturally, it drifts right back into its Captain Static Electricity look. Doc Swiftly: "Probably a good idea, yes." Doc Swiftly: Doc opens the door for the womenfolk..And slams it in Marlin's face. Fyre: Fyre looks perfect still. Nyah on your static electricity. And starts inside. Kel: The fetch limps toward the door! Valt: Valt was sitting right next to Doc, so all her hair is standing up too. She doesn't seem to care, though, as she goes inside. Kel: The bar is rather packed with its normal completely abnormal patrons, so it's a few seconds before they notice the fetch. Which is rather fortunate, since she stops in her tracks and just looks at the room full of aberrations in horror. Doc Swiftly: Doc glances at her. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you." Valt: Valt pats the fetch on the shoulder a couple of times. "They're like us." Jessie: Jessie looks.. slightly less than certain about that but doesn't say anything. Heads over towards the Freehold entrance. Kel: The patted shoulder is kind of lumpy beneath Valt's hand, and the fetch winces and squirms away from her a bit. Fortunately, relatively young changelings are common enough that nobody's paying much attention. Doc Swiftly: Doc begins to lead the way through the mazelike Freehold, then stops. "Where are we taking her?" Valt: "...we should ask." Doc Swiftly: "Ask who?" Fyre: "Grumpy though he may be, perhaps the deer guy would know how to deal with this." Valt: She bends at a ninety-degree angle to address the fetch. "Where do you want to stay?" Jessie: 'I er, dunno if the deer guy is the best authority here on this..' Kel: "... I don't care. Somewhere better than the hospital." Valt: "...deer guy tried to kill her." Doc Swiftly: "She did ask him to." Valt: "But she asked me too. And I'm not going to." She crosses her arms and straightens up. "Deer guy has no self-control." Kel: "He's here?" Doc Swiftly: Doc pinches the bridge of his nose. "All right, then. Perhaps the Winter Queens would be a good start? They, presumably, know something about Changeling/Fetch coexistence." Jessie: Jessie looks at Swiftly 'Um.. yeah... they would know...' Valt: "He came here after they chased him out." Kel: "Good. I'll stay with him. Maybe he can figure out how to kill me while you're wasting your time." Valt: "...that's not going to happen!" Jessie: Jessie winces. Doc Swiftly: Doc shrugs and begins heading for Deerdude's room, assuming that they're going to follow him. Valt: Valt follows, and takes the fetch's hand to make sure she does too. Fyre: Fyre follows. Whee Kel: They arrive! His door is closed! As usual. Doc Swiftly: Doc knocks. Kel: There's some grumbling and sounds of him kicking things out of the way before he opens the door, rather bleary-eyed. "Eh?" Doc Swiftly: Doc wordlessly motions towards the fetch et al. Jessie: Jessie wonders if he ever stops sleeping.. ...or maybe they weren't gone as long as it felt like they were gone.. Valt: "We found her." Kel: The Doc looks down at the fetch and is abruptly rather more awake. Though pretty much as hungover as he was to begin with. "Oh, hey. ... what now?" Kel: The fetch just shrugs. "You need to finish killing me." Valt: "No! Don't do that." Jessie: Jessie starts to fidget 'There has to be a better idea than, er, that.' Kel: He just shrugs his (rather huge) shoulders. "... dunno how I'd do it anyway. If she lived through that overdose, there's not much that *could* kill her." Fyre: Fyre....... er, hangs back out of this until Conversational Attack seems imminent. Valt: Valt looks a tad... angry. She grabs deer guy by the antlers and tries to lift him! Jessie: 'You should, um, think about talking to the Alices first. It could be more.. helpful.. erk.' Jessie stares at the Valt-lifting! Fyre: Fyre performs what looks like an abbreviated, subdued, startled Kermit-flail. Kel: The deer guy lets her do this, but he winces a bit... it doesn't seem to be helping his hangover much. "... the fuck is this about?" Doc Swiftly: "I have no idea." Valt: "If you even try to hurt her, all of us are going to find out what venison tastes like. You're to keep her safe. Understood?" Fyre: "Errrrrrrr, Valt is a bit... Valt doesn't... she's a bit attached to her fetch." Since Valt is not looking, she taps her temple twice, to suggest she is odd in the head. Doc Swiftly: Doc refrains from pointing out that they are ALL odd in the head. Kel: "Nngh. Yeah. Now lay off." He plants a hand squarely on Valt's shoulder and pushes her away. "I don't think I could hurt her if I tried." Jessie: Jessie likes to think she only LOOKS odd in the head. Doc Swiftly: Doc looks over at Fyre. "Keep them distracted. I'm going to go ask the Alices what they feel should be done. Assuming I can get in to see them." Fyre: "D-distracted?! What am I supposed to do, flash them?" Valt: Valt smiles pleasantly at deer guy. At least, as pleasantly as she can. She lets him go. "That's good." Doc Swiftly: "You're charming. Engage them in conversation." Doc Swiftly: Doc leaves rather swiftly. Kel: "Yeah." He looks down at the fetch like she's a totally alien creature. "... go on, I'll... braid her hair or somethin'." Kel: "Whatever it is you do with kids." Jessie: Jessie sighs. And heads off as well. Knowing where to go is half the battle! Valt: "...okay. Be careful with her." She pets the fetch's hair a bit before stiltwalking off after everybody else. Doc Swiftly: Doc stops. "I don't know where to go to find them." Fyre: Fyre yays internally. Situation resolved itself. Jessie: Jessie catches up to the swift Doc '...I know. Or at least I can, er, ask someone I know about them.' Doc Swiftly: Doc seems startled to realize he's being followed. He turns around and notices that everyone is following him. Again. Doc Swiftly: ". . .Well. Lead on, then, Jessie." Jessie: Jessie may be acrobatic but isn't a match for someone moving like lightning.. 'Um.. okay.' Doc Swiftly: Doc follows Jessie. Hot squid-following action. Jessie: Jessie's route, such as it is, seems to be taking them back out of the Freehold Valt: "...where are we going?" Jessie: 'Well, um.. right now, someone is more likely to be, ah, at work. So we're heading ...there.' Fyre: Follow the follow the follow the follow the follow the squiddy brick road... Kel: Eventually, they reach it! Trimble & Trimble Law Offices on the door. Very classy. Doc Swiftly: "Appropriately vague." Doc Swiftly: "Very nice. Do we just head on in?" Jessie: Jessie answers by doing just that. Valt: "...well then." Kel: They boldly enter into... the waiting room! Fortunately, there aren't many people going to the lawyer at this time of day... and the receptionist looks like a flash-frozen zombie with lichen growing on her skin. She notices the four and wave them past, despite the four or five other people waiting. "Ah, yes. Ms. Trimble will see you now." Doc Swiftly: Doc makes sure his suit is unrumpled and looks mostly presentable before heading in himself. Valt: Valt bows politely to the zombie chick. Kel: "Back the hall, on your left." Her voice sounds like she's perpetually out of breath and probably getting ready to throw up to boot. Fyre: Psht, Fyre's always unrumpled. She follows Doc. Jessie: 'Um.. thank you!' Jessie is glad to be presentably dressed today! She heads down the hall. Doc Swiftly: "I wonder which one we'll get.." Valt: Valt sneaks into line behind Jessie. "...are they nice?" Kel: There are, unsurprisingly, two doors. One of them is on the left. Shocking. Doc Swiftly: "They're lawyers. Even in my time, the answer to that was 'Not bloodly likely.'" Jessie: Jessie responds with a vague 'Umm...' Jessie: And goes for the door on the left. Doc Swiftly: Follow follow follow through the door. Fyre: Hot following action. Kel: A quick knock gets it opened! Judging by the... snout and claws... they got the Changeling one. Her office is at least big enough to have a handful of chairs, so they're not going to be cramped. She glances between them a bit before taking a step back to let them in. "... well, come in, then." Valt: Valt waits for everybody else to go in first. Fyre: Fyre enters! Doc Swiftly: Doc gently-but-firmly takes Valt's arm and pulls her in. Jessie: 'Er.. thank you...' Jessie heads in Valt: "...what are you doing?" Kel: Alice makes sure the door is actually closed before sitting down behind her desk and proceeding. "Well. It's not often that I get an entire parade in here." She turns to address Jessie. "What do you need?" Doc Swiftly: Doc stations Valt next to Jessie, then fades to the background. Well, fades as much as a living conduit of lightning can. Valt: Valt fidgets for a moment, then sort of just folds her hands together in her lap. Jessie: Jessie sighs 'Sorry to bother, but.. uhm. Well. My friend' *motions at Valt* 'needs some help. Its about her fetch, and, uhm.. its kind of complicated.' Valt: Valt waves a little when she's pointed at. Doc Swiftly: Doc stares at the legal books on the walls. Doc Swiftly: Almost of its own accord, his hand begins moving to take one down. Kel: The books are a bit too new-looking... almost entirely unusued. Alice turns to face Valt. "Well?" Valt: "...she's... broken. In pain all the time. There's wood and things sticking through her skin." Doc Swiftly: Doc selects one at random and opens it up. The crack of a brand new, hardbound book is probably a little loud. Kel: "What about it?" Valt: "...I want to fix her." Doc Swiftly: "She's also nearly invincible. Survived a massive pharmaceutical overdose." Jessie: 'And uhm.. the fetch doesn't want to get fixed. Well, er, more like wants to stop existing.' Kel: Alice taps a claw on the desk. "Well. Normally I'd just recommend killing her anyway, but if she can't be killed..." Valt: "No! No. Killing her isn't an option." Kel: "So you want to... repair her." Valt: Valt nods enthusiastically. Kel: "I suppose you could have done worse than come to me, but nobody can tell you much about how fetches work. What I can, I'll tell you... if just because it might be a bit disruptive if people find out we have an invincible girl around." Kel: "But that's not much. Yours isn't the first I've heard of to be totally invincible, but I'll not go into how to kill them. Changing them, though... that's a new one on me." Doc Swiftly: Doc replaces the book and pulls down another. Valt: Valt hangs her head a bit. Doc Swiftly: Doc suddenly wonders where the Book of Doom got to. Jessie: Jessie fidgets a bit Kel: "All I can really tell you there is, well... I've never heard of anybody but one of the True Fae doing anything like that. On the other hand, I have heard about people merging with their fetches. Probably just rumors, but that's all anybody knows here anyway." Valt: Valt reaches over and takes Jessie's hand when she sees her fidgeting. "...merging?" Kel: Alice shrugs. "You know. Becoming a single person with them. But you'll notice that I've been with mine for years and we're still separate people, so hell if I can tell you about anything there." Jessie: Jessie blinks 'Um.. that actually could.. oh. But there isn't a way besides that to fix her, then?' Kel: "Oh, I can think of one way, but I'm not going to be the one to suggest it." Doc Swiftly: Eyebrow raise, Vulcan-like. Doc Swiftly: "That's ominous." Valt: "...then what do we do?" Jessie: '...erm. Right..' Jessie looks at Valt 'I, uh.. sorry that this isn't helping too much.' Valt: "It's okay... at least you tried to help." Kel: Alice snorts. "If I tell you, you'll probably just make things worse." She rises from the desk and thrusts a claws hand to Valt. "I'll tell you what I know... but you'll owe me a favor. A large one. I'll probably need it just to clean up the mess you'll make." Valt: Valt takes Alice's hand. "Okay." Doc Swiftly: Doc desperately tries to cause a lightning strike outside. Doc Swiftly: Fails. Kel: She shakes it firmly. "And if you don't pay forth, well, you'll be even more of a cursed fool than you are now." Valt can feel the Wyrd wiring her into a pledge with the Winter leader. Valt: "...I'm not a fool." She pouts. Doc Swiftly: Doc opens his mouth to say something. Jessie: Jessie gives Doc a dangerous Squid Stare! Fyre: Fyre thwacks Doc lightly in the mouth with the back of her hand, despite being in the facepalm position. Doc Swiftly: Poor abused Doc. Kel: "You convince one of the Gentry to do it." Doc Swiftly: Doc drops his book. Doc Swiftly: Well, Alice's book. Valt: Valt pales a little. "...how?" Jessie: 'Ummmmm.' Jessie also looks rather uncomfortable Kel: "That isn't my problem. There are things they want and people who do negotiate with them... but you won't catch me trying it." Kel: "Finding one is easy enough... there are probably twenty people in this freehold who know how to call their keepers. The trick is not getting yourself killed or taken, I'd imagine." Fyre: Fyre is frozen in the facepalm position. Doc Swiftly: Doc is just kinda frozen. Jessie: Jessie's eyes are getting quite large at this point 'Um. ...this, er, might not be too helpful either.' Kel: "Yet it's a way that you might be able to do it. Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer." Fyre: "And the best part is that since she wants to die, she might just kill herself once she's fixed anyway." Jessie: 'She might not want to die if she got fixed though!' Valt: Valt's fingers are curling almost violently into the arms of the chair. "...you... tricked me." Fyre: FYRE REQUIRES BOOZE. Jessie: 'Ermmm. Its not a trick! Just.. ....okay, not really advisable.' Kel: Alice sits down and looks rather coldly at Valt. "I answered your question to the best of my knowledge. I will, of course, send word through Miss Crayven here when it comes time for you to return the favor. Now, is there anything else you need, or have you progressed to just wasting my time?" Doc Swiftly: Doc's brain seems to have gotten itself stuck. Valt: She stands up. "...I'll remember this." Jessie: Jessie looks REALLY uncomfortable now Fyre: Fyre shows signs of REALLY NEEDING THE BIGGEST DRINK IN THE UNIVERSE. "Valt, please do not threaten the nice lady." Doc Swiftly: The lightbulbs in the office are going NUTS right now. Valt: "I'm not threatening her. We're leaving." She walks to the door and pushes it open with one hand. "...thanks for your hospitality." Kel: "Of course." Jessie: Jessie stands up 'Um. ...sorry to take your time..' Jessie hesistates but decides its time to head out Doc Swiftly: Doc also seems to be on the edge of hyperventilating. Valt: Valt stalks out. Fyre: Fyre leads the internally Kermit-flailing Doc out. Jessie: Jessie heads back out through the waiting room. Internally debating bringing up the possibility of duct tape or something slightly less crazy than talking to Gentry. Doc Swiftly: Doc is led around by Fyre. He seems to have locked up entirely. Valt: Valt is already outside, leaning on the wall. Her hands are curled into such tight fists that her arms are shaking. Kel: ... though yes, the computer does flicker off as he passes. Kel: Fortunately, people are a bit distracted by the parade of angry people. Fyre: "...Well, that makes sense, I suppose. They did make the fetches. Nobody else has any reason to." Fyre: ...she said when outside, Doc Swiftly: Doc says something barely audible. Doc Swiftly: Almost more like a croak. Jessie: I, er.. guess so. I don't think it would be a good idea to try that, though. I mean, er..' Jessie: Jessie eyes Doc '...are you okay?' Fyre: Fyre sounds cheerful. And doesn't seem perturbed. ...being she of the masked emotions, this probably means jack shit. Doc Swiftly: A whisper. "Not going back." Valt: Valt is having trouble controlling the volume of her voice, it seems. It comes out gruff and low and very, very angry. "...you won't." Jessie: 'Nobody is going back.. anywhere. ...right?' Valt: "It's my fetch, it's my pledge. She tricked me. I'll figure something out." Doc Swiftly: Doc suddenly seems to reboot. "She tricked ALL of us. It's likely going to be something that you'll need our help with, which if nothing else will cause the Motley to kick in and pull us all into whatever her little favor is going to be." Doc Swiftly: "The bitch." Jessie: Jessie winces. Jessie: 'I'm, er, sure it won't be anything that will be.. bad.' Fyre: Slight loss of temper. "What did you really EXPECT? We're asking how to fix something that practically nobody usually wants to fix. Who else WOULD know how to do it, besides Them?' Valt: Valt whirls on Jessie and glares daggers at her. She opens her mouth, closes it, then repeats the motion. Then she raises one fist before putting it down again and settling for spitting on the ground at the squid-girl's feet. Fyre: "Your best bet will be that merging thing. She would live on, in a way, but she wouldn't have to be in pain all the time." Jessie: Jessie wilts '....I'm sorry.' Doc Swiftly: "I'm going to have to vote for anything that keeps us from..From having to contact Them.." Fyre: "And in a way, you both get what you want and she did technically give us helpful information." Valt: Valt pinches the bridge of her nose and turns away from Jessie. "...the... the squirrel thing." Jessie: Jessie practically has a little raincloud above her head. ...actually may. Huh. 'I.. don't think the squirrel is.. going to help.' Fyre: .................."I think the squirrel would be just as likely to call the Hunt on us again before we even found it." Valt: "Exactly." Valt: "And I'm the only one he hates." Doc Swiftly: "Because the Hunt is going to discriminate." Fyre: "Uh, no. You are with us. We're bound together. If you get take, we're all fucked." Valt: "You all go hide somewhere...!" She's obviously grasping for straws. Jessie: 'Ohh no. You aren't going to try that. You'll just get hurt!' Valt: "What do you care?!" Doc Swiftly: "Really? You still believe none of us care?" Valt: "I meant her." She points a shaking finger at Jessie. Jessie: 'Because you're my friend! THATS why!' Jessie folds arms '...I know my Court didn't, er, help much.. but I do want to help you!' Fyre: "Valt. We are bound together in every way conceivable. Even if whatever you think is true, we physically cannot NOT help you without something awful happening. And we're not gonna not help you anyway. Valt: "..." Valt makes a low grumbly sound and sort of adjusts her hair a bit. "...what about the Professor?" Jessie: Jessie shrugs 'Um.. well it probably couldn't hurt to ask him as well. But if Alice didn't know about fetch things...' Jessie just trails off Doc Swiftly: "I could ask him." Doc Swiftly: "Or we could check the Library." Valt: Valt counts on her fingers. "...Jenny... wouldn't know. Let's go visit the Professor, I guess..." Doc Swiftly: "I'm going to agree that merging is probably the best idea..At least, for the moment." Valt: "...for the moment? It doesn't sound like something you can... undo." Doc Swiftly: "We could ask the Summer leader, just for kicks. Because they're well known for their peaceful solutions." Doc Swiftly: "I meant it sounded like the best idea right now. Who knows what the Professor or the Library will turn up." Valt: She nods quietly. Doc Swiftly: Doc begins leading back to the Freehold! Yay! Valt: Valt follows, with her hands stuck in her pockets. Fyre: Followy followy! Jessie: Jessie follows the following! Doc Swiftly: Doc hits the fast forward button and arrives at the throne room. Kel: And then there was throne room. The Professor seems to be inside and alone for once. Doc Swiftly: Doc nods to the Professor. "Professor, we have..A problem. One unrelated to fortune-telling books, at that." Kel: "Always gotta keep me on my toes, huh? Well then, shoot and I'll see what I can do." Valt: Valt eyes him distrustfully. Just in case he's going to trick anyone into a pledge. Doc Swiftly: Doc reiterates the story, with exact quotes from most of the people involved at some point or another. Doc Swiftly: Yay eidetic memory. Kel: "So you need to slap a new coat of paint on a fetch. Huh. Can't say that one's ever come up before..." Kel: "... she was probably right about getting one of Them to do it. Of course... I can probably suggest a few other things... but none of 'em are going to come with a money back guarantee." Doc Swiftly: "Will any of them call down doom upon our heads?" Jessie: Jessie has a skeptical look on her face Kel: "Well now!" He grins widely as he rises to his feet. "That's half the fun of trying it the experimental way, isn't it? Rumor has it that fetches are made of a bit of your shadow and maybe some of your soul. Figure out some way to give her a bit more, maybe? Or kill her and find how to make one from scratch?" Valt: "Why does everyone want us to kill her?!" Jessie: 'I uhm, guess since that happens to people's fetches a lot.' Jessie is MOST CERTAINLY not looking at Fyre nope. Doc Swiftly: "She's invincible." Doc Swiftly: "Well, mostly. I haven't tried shooting her yet." Valt: Glaaare. Kel: "The True Fae don't deal in absolutes... just relative things. If she seems invincible, she has some glaring weakness. That said, if we're not killing her, we're not killing her." Doc Swiftly: "Hm..We could try drowning her..Or, maybe try hitting her with something made out of wood.." Doc seems to be edging towards full Mad Scientist mode. Doc Swiftly: "Or maybe..Maybe we pull her pieces OUT..." Valt: Valt smacks Doc in the back of the head. Jessie: 'We're, er, hoping to FIX her. Not ...un-fix her.' Doc Swiftly: Doc gives Valt a disgruntled look. "Alice said something about 'merging'." Kel: "Oh, that old rumor. Yeah, it's been around. It'd be hard, at the very least." Valt: "...if it's at all possible I want to... keep her her." Kel: "Well, there are the options I said. If you want to try getting ahold of a Fae... well. I might know a guy or two. If you want to try fixing her with part of you, we can look into it, but no guarantees." Valt: "I think the parts thing sounds like... a... slightly better idea..." Jessie: 'I, um, would like to vote against the talking to a Fae thing.. but.. parts? That won't, um, hurt either of them.. right?' Kel: He shrugs. "There's only one way to find out, really." Kel: "When it all comes down to it, this stuff is as much a part of you as your eyes. Will you miss it? I dunno." Valt: "She already has part of it." Jessie: 'I uhm, think there's also the problem of her,well, kind of wanting to not exist too.' Valt: Valt chooses to ignore this statement. Fyre: "She wants to kill herself. So... Uh, if we put her back together, she might just off herself anyway." Doc Swiftly: "We could always ask her if she'd still want to kill herself if she was whole.." Valt: "...okay. Should I go get her?" Doc Swiftly: "Probably." Valt: She nods and goes off to deerguy's room. Doc Swiftly: "Left, left, right, straight, straight, second left, third door on the right." Valt: "Okay!" Kel: He hands her over quite gladly. The fetch is thoroughly grumpy-seeming (as usual) and her hair is poorly braided. At least he tried. Valt: Valt smiles weakly at the fetch. "...hey." Kel: "Give up?" Valt: "No. If we fixed you, would you still want to... you know..." Kel: The fetch just sort of glaaaaaaaaares at Valt for a few seconds before taking a deep breath... which causes her to wince a bit. "Sometimes I cough up bloody splinters. I can't sleep much most nights because there are rocks or something in my side. And it hurts to walk and eat. ... that's why I wanna die. I guess it might be okay if I were fixed..." She concedes this last point hesitantly. Valt: Valt gently pets the fetch's hair hair, smiling in relief. "...okay. Come with me? We might have figured something out." Kel: She shrugs and follows! Valt: Valt leads her back to the throne room, after taking a few wrong turns. Doc Swiftly: Doc begins juggling some apples. He's clearly bored. Of course, where he got those apples from is a very good question. Jessie: Jessie has found a comfy chair to sit in. And is not asleep! ...just resting her eyes for a bit. Fyre: ....performs apple theft! Doc Swiftly: Doc is now juggling two apples instead of three. That is MUCH less impressive. Doc Swiftly: He glares at Fyre. Fyre: Fyre is amused. Kel: And then they were back in the throne room! Doc Swiftly: Doc catches his apples and begins eating one. Valt: "...she says she's okay with it if we fix her." Kel: The fetch makes an impressive display of grumbling and limping into the room! Doc Swiftly: Doc tosses the fetch the last apple. Kel: The apple bounces off of her! She barely seems to notice. Fyre: Fyre stares at Doc for a second. Valt: "That was mean." Jessie: Jessie sits up and yawns Doc Swiftly: Doc sighs. Wasted apple. Fyre: Fyre shakes her head and noms her apple. Kel: "... when are you doing this?" Doc Swiftly: "I was trying to give her something to *eat*." Valt: "Whenever the Professor says, I guess." Category:O Frabjous Day